


监狱PWP

by Lester_Blocky



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky





	监狱PWP

空间实在是太过于狭小，反而不利于自己的重型机械发挥优势。  
电索后滑半步卸去肩窝处后坐力带来的钝痛，右手的机械臂咔咔咬合，扭成了一把刀刃。他气急败坏地朝全身大红色的前雇佣兵头上扎去——而后者灵巧地躲开了这一击，抬起双刀格挡自己的攻势。

这一切都太他妈的不对。电索恼怒地借力跃起，左手的枪弹连发朝死侍扫过去。有几发击中了死侍的胸膛和身体——哦管他的呢，他反正是不会死的。  
自己本来没有准备在这个时间点久留，来这里，杀个人（一个目前只有14岁的小孩），再回去，以他先进的兵器和目前尚算年幼的孩子来看，这事很简单。

所以他不明白为什么半路杀出来个红色跳蚤咬着自己不放——罗素是他妈的私生子吗？？？无亲无故，素昧平生，他才不相信一个杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵会真的去关心一个孩子的死活。

这只红色小虫子很是打不死——自己只能先把他禁锢住，再去报仇雪恨。  
电索愤愤地想着，一个挺身将死侍猛撞在坍塌的水泥板上，断裂的承重墙上带着螺纹的钢筋就这么捅进了死侍的胸膛，大腿和头颅。  
wade挣扎着，但是惟一的后果只是让身上的伤口被撕裂得更大。鲜红色的血液从雇佣兵的大腿和胸部流淌下来，浸润了他亲手缝制的红色紧身衣。钢筋穿透了他的脑子，这让他有些意识不清了——他很久都没有过这样的感觉了，混沌，模糊，仅剩本能…………但是却该死的安心的感觉。

Pufffff………这样应该就能挡着他了。电索把钢筋的另一头扭弯，防止他挣脱。事情本来没这么复杂的………要不是这个打不死的疯子纠缠，他杀一个孩子能费什么力？电索长出一口气，准备捡起枪离开。  
这时他感觉到自己的脚踝被拉住了。

他妈的有完没完？

电索暴躁地转身，拽起枪就准备把这只跳蚤扫射开花，可他刚刚上膛瞄准，wade就竭尽全力抬起了上半身，舔弄起那对准着自己头颅的重机械。

………妈的，什么玩意儿………？

钢筋的末端被自己扭成了麻花，所以wade最多只能将上半身抬起四十五度。电索注意到，尽管面庞伤痕累累，死侍却有着一双完美的舌头——灵巧得过分，它现在正在湿哒哒地舔咬着来自未来的兵器热乎乎的枪管——还带着硝烟气息的、一分钟前还打进他胸膛的枪管。

艳红色的舌尖，看起来柔软而厚实的舌根，带着晶莹的唾液在发热的枪管上打转，一圈一圈，努力吞咽着相对于他的唇来说过粗的大口径枪管。每一寸钢铁上的接缝和凹凸都被细细地舔弄，小心翼翼地取悦。不难想象………如果他口里是自己的器官…那会是多么的舒爽。  
等等，我在想什么？电索猛然回过神来，上帝啊，他现在应该抓住机会去干掉那个小子，而不是在这里盯着死侍看——糟糕的是，他发现自己腿间也有一点状况。

但是他刚刚准备站起身，就被勾紧了腰——wade的右腿因为主人弯曲膝盖的动作而撕裂开深可见骨的伤痕，和尚算完整的左腿一起勾住了电索的腰，半是强迫半是恳求地将他带向自己。  
这与雇佣兵战斗时惯常的骚气和嘴炮大相径庭。电索将死侍的面罩撕开半分，男人平日里狡黠而活泼到嚣张的眸子里雾蒙蒙一片，只剩下小兽般最原始的本能，和，欲望。他努力凑上前想亲吻电索，但是却被直穿透头颅的钢筋束缚着够不到他的唇，脆弱的颅骨随着他粗暴挣扎的动作发出令人牙酸的声音，鲜血从他的额头流淌下来，滑落到他布满翳痕到脖颈。

男人因无法碰触、无法发泄的欲望而暴躁地喘着粗气，喉间发出兽类的呜咽声。他不安地扭动着身体，却只是让钢筋将他的身体撕开更大的伤口。  
他不知道自己看上去多脆弱而迷人——鲜血淋漓的身躯扭动着企图靠近，大张的嘴唇仿佛渴望着空气，摇摆着腰肢，纾解自己的欲望，浑身都泛起情欲的粉色。

哪怕是最下贱的男妓，也不会比他更全身写满“操我”的恳求了，但是，他这样求欢的样子就是那么坦坦荡荡而诱人，简直像是……简直像是天生就是要被人操干，被人贯穿，被人狠狠进入上面下面的小嘴，榨干最后一丝力气，让他半个字也说不出来，让他身体里灌满自己的精液，让他被锁在床上永世不得翻身。  
Enough。  
电索犹豫片刻，放弃了压抑自己的本能。在这个时间线，除了目前14岁的那个小胖子，他其实和任何人都没什么关系也没什么恩怨。眼前的人几次三番坏自己好事，如今何不趁机要点补偿？

电索低头，粗粝的掌心滑过死侍的锁骨，身下的男人难耐地挺起了胸膛将自己的乳尖送进他的手里。苍白的胸膛上有几个正在愈合的弹孔，是自己刚刚发射的子弹。  
你真是自作自受，电索毫无怜悯地将机械手抠进他还在流血的伤口，挖出那些来自未来的子弹。不用想也知道这会有多疼，可是死侍只是发出一连串不知道是疼痛还是欢愉的呻吟，继续扭着腰往他怀里凑。

电索可以说是凶狠地啃咬着雇佣兵的脖颈和胸膛，唇齿间绽放开血腥的味道，带着微微的甘甜。他撕开死侍的裤子，果不其然，他的欲望正直直地挺立着，下身也一张一合地蠕动着，分泌的肠液将两人的裤子染得泥泞一片。  
“妈的，骚得断腿……你是多想被人干。”电索咒骂一句，伸手揉捏着wade的屁股，又挺又翘，捏在手里感觉好极了。  
冰冷的机械臂抚上死侍的下半身。刃尖优雅地滑过柱身的边缘，堪堪停在囊袋处。  
“你说……我要是割了这儿，你还能长出来吗？”  
死侍小口喘息着，没有回答，现在的他也不具备思考和回答的能力。依据本能得知的危险让他绷紧了身体，后穴随着肌肉的紧缩吞吐出大量的肠液。

还是听话一点最好。电索满意地拍拍他的头，伸手拉下了自己的皮带，释放出自己粗大的欲望。老天，他早就硬得发疼了，前端甚至都开始兴奋地分泌液体。  
“小畜生，给我含进去。”

不用更多的指令了。死侍几乎是迫不及待地抬头含住了电索的分身，粗大的伞状前段将他的口腔撑满，温热的触感让电索忍不住倒吸一口凉气，威胁性地挺了挺腰身。他能感受到柔软的舌尖在竭尽全力地含舔着自己的欲望，在每一寸皮肤和青筋上面摩擦着，点燃更多、更多的欲望。

他渴求地吞吐着电索的柱身，不遗余力地取悦着自己身前的男人，这一幕让电索甚至觉得有些不真实——一个十分钟前还在和他打得不相上下你死我活的强大变种人，现在被压在自己身下，给自己做着绝顶的口活。上下两张嘴都湿得一塌糊涂，难耐地扭动着渴求更深入的性交，渴求着自己去进入他，玩弄他，怎样都好。

而电索绝对不是一个善良到不愿乘人之危的人——何况身下的人又不会死，怎么玩儿都可以。  
刚刚被他揍过的地方还在隐隐作痛，怎么着也得找回点场子。

他大力耸动着腰身，操干着死侍的嘴唇。他迷糊的状态实在是太过于浪荡，甚至在电索拔出自己的分身的时候会努力吸吮着它，渴求着那份温度。  
“你真不该是个雇佣兵。”电索喘息着将自己的粗大在死侍口中进进出出，带出晶亮的唾液，显得淫靡异常。“你就该是个千人骑万人压的男妓，天天让人干翻你的小洞，把你泡在精液里过活。”

右手的机械刃在死侍身上游走，随着死侍被顶得摇摆的肢体刮出深深浅浅的伤口，鲜血顺着赤裸的躯体流淌下来，又在几十秒内复原。极度的痛楚和极度的欢愉在死侍的神经里同时炸开了花，将他推上一波波疯狂的欲望顶峰。  
在又一波猛烈的抽插后，电索低吼着拔出柱身，射在了wade脸上。随着本能求欢的男人迷迷糊糊地伸长舌头舔着唇边滴滴答答的白浊，渴望地看着他。  
F**k。  
电索伸手探了探死侍腿间的穴口，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂了。很好，连润滑都免得做………这小子是成天被人上吗？分泌肠液分泌得这么欢？  
电索一时不想承认自己竟有点在意。为了方便抬起他的下半身，电索转手砍断了直插进死侍右腿的钢筋。孰料双腿刚刚恢复自由就缠上了自己的后腰，将那直直树立的巨大拉向自己的臀缝。  
很好。  
你自找的。  
大量的肠液起到了很好的润滑作用，但是刚刚进入时电索还是觉得被夹得有点发疼——不过这加剧了死侍的欢愉，他前后摆动着盆骨让那根东西以更刁钻的角度进入身体的更深处，配合着电索的冲撞。  
温热而紧致的甬道严丝合缝地包裹着电索的柱身，在进入时讨好地密密匝匝缠上来，退出时又恋恋不舍地吸吮挽留着。电索猛力地抽插着，凶暴地进入、退出、再狠狠撞入，机械臂在雇佣兵的身体上留下一道又一道痕迹。  
他真是………  
诱人。

电索属于人类的那只手下感受到了死侍剧烈的心跳。砰，砰，砰，砰。汗水和血液从发情的男人身上流淌下来。他如同打桩机一样贯穿着他的身体，将死侍死死钉在身下。

在这个时间线里他没有任何与这世界的联系，除了那个将来会无恶不作的小胖子罗素。所以他不恨Wade，他谁也不恨也谁都不爱，他都不在乎。  
他不可能在乎。

在临近高潮的刹那电索俯下身去，在死侍额上被钢筋贯穿的伤口处轻轻落下一片吻。轻得犹如一个肥皂泡破裂的声音，转瞬即逝。  
随即，他右手的机械臂化为刀刃，狠狠穿透了Wade的心脏。  
在鲜血从情迷意乱的雇佣兵胸口喷涌而出的时候，他也同时爆发，射在了Wade的身体里。鲜血溅了电索一身，但是他知道，身下的人最多半小时就能恢复这伤口。

如果，你不是想护着那个小胖子………  
这个念头在电索脑海里一闪而过，随即被掐灭了。  
他怎么可能在乎。

他丢开自己身下因为失血而微微颤抖的躯体，拎起了身边的枪。他还有事情要做，那个让他回到过去的理由。他和Wade………得稍后再考虑。  
当然，如果他真的得以报仇，可能也不会有考虑的机会了。  
电索苦笑一下，将自己的披风丢在了赤裸的男人身上。  
“Farewell……”  
子弹上膛，机械臂化作刀刃。  
他向外走去。  
“Wade.”  
他很轻地唤了一声。

但是你知道吗？这不是他第一次在唇齿间溢出这个字眼。Wade，死侍，这个名字和钢力士、金刚狼、负音波等等等等，曾经出现在自己的历史课本上。是那个时代的风雨变幻，都最终化为尘烟。  
他不知道是什么让Wade死去。在未来，他还没有来得及学完历史课本的第一章就被迫开始战斗。  
谁知道呢。

 

*如果和电影里一样，他们在监狱打斗变成打炮，之后还是被罗素看见了：  
时间线1版本: 操！死定了！我搭档和我敌人搞起来了！！！  
时间线2版本: 妈的，男人都是大猪蹄子，我早晚把你们两个狗男男都干掉！！！（提前黑化哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）


End file.
